


eyewear

by Darkfromday



Series: Yuuya and Reiji's Kind-Of Excellent Adventures [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (disclaimer: I don't know shit about Instagram), M/M, Yuzu is a fashion dork, be gentle with her even when she is not gentle with you, she also has the most bangin Instagram account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Yuzu tries to give two of the lamest dressers in Maiami some basic fashion tips.





	eyewear

"You need to get some cooler shades. Or just shades in general."

Reiji blinked, adjusting his coat and glasses in the full-length mirror at the eyeglass shop. "Shades are not my 'style', Hiiragi-san."

"Get some anyway!" Yuzu stood near the mirror too, on his other side, looking up and scoffing at his ever-unchanging appearance. "It'll give you a new look. Something that says you actually bother to spend time outside. But seriously--dump those glasses and wear something new for a change!"

" _I need my glasses to see._ "

Yuzu was undaunted. "How about a different color for the frames, then? Something to spice you up."

"And why do I need to be 'spiced up'?" Reiji queried, sighing.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to another rack, taking his glasses and shoving a pair of purple glasses onto his face. " _Reiji_ , you're dating the most flashy, extravagant, over-the-top boy in the whole city. I get the 'opposites attract' thing you two have going on, and it's cute in my candid photos, but you've gotta put in some work for Yuuya! He's worth some spontaneity and charming. I mean, _look_ at him!"

 _I do_ , Reiji thought slyly, _often_. But he acquiesced to some trials at least; he retrieved his actual red glasses and set them aside, pushing a few more pairs onto his face that were yellow, blue and orange.

Every time his vision blurred and Yuzu vocally shared her disappointment in how the colors clashed with his scarf or made his eyes look crazy, it was easy for him to blink, for her voice and hair and clothing to blur and darken in his mind, and for him to imagine that it was Serena speaking this bluntly to him instead. Not so long ago, it would have been.

He missed her.

"Reiji... Reiji. Are you still with me?"

Reiji blinked; Serena disappeared in his mind's eye, as did the faintest image of Ray that always haunted the edges of his thoughts, and only Yuzu was left, looking at him with concern.

"Yes. And I truly appreciate your assistance in improving my eyewear, Hiiragi-san--however, I believe I will keep my sight intact for the time being, and postpone any changes in the style or color of my glasses."

Yuzu's pout was legendary in its wounded mien. "...Spoilsport."

 

" _What on earth are you doing?!"_

Yuuya startled, leaping a foot in the air. Hastily he leaped out of the way next, knowing the masterpiece he'd been heating and molding for an hour was about to come down hard, and put his protected body around Yuzu's to shield her too.

"Uh... glassblowing?"

 _Crack_.

"Glass-- _why?"_   Yuzu croaked. Yuuya could see her wide eyes darting about, glancing over his shoulder at the floating ash, globs of magma and the heated shard fragments already sizzling and scorching the grass.

"Well--Yuuto was telling me about the renaissance fairs he used to go to in Heartland and it seemed like he missed them--"

"So your solution was to _nearly kill yourself_ by setting up a mini Medieval Times workshop in the park?!" She yanked at her pink twintails. "Geez, Yuuya, Rin misses being a mechanic too but you don't see _me_ reaching under every car!"

Yuuya shrugged. He was used to her overexaggerations, and he'd felt perfectly safe while he worked. "Relax, Yuzu... I've got an apron and leather gloves for it, see? And these things actually come in handy too--"

He snapped his goggles meaningfully over his eyes, only wincing a little bit.

She unwound herself from him and grumbled a little, but didn't seem as mad as before--just mildly annoyed.

"Okay, at least you had goggles... _by pure unrelated coincidence_... but oh, Yuuya, when are you going to get some cool glasses or sunglasses like everyone else? You wear those things everywhere."

 _Never_. He couldn't even picture himself in eyewear his father hadn't slid on and fastened for him long ago, and he told her so.

"But what about versatility, color-coordination? You're important now, you've got a lot of events to attend and fans to please, you can't wear those goggles to every place or all the time--"

"Sure I can!" Yuuya bubbled, going back to his dangerous glass oven and the promise of mortal wounds. "They don't go out of season, do they? And it's not like everyone doesn't know about my outfits when I go to parties or dinners. So it's fine! ...It's fine, right?"

" _Gah!"_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjP3sH54szVAhUr64MKHaybDZMQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.iconfinder.com%2Ficons%2F488699%2Fgoggles_swimmer_swimming_swimming_goggles_icon&psig=AFQjCNFzN4wjsvmAx6CcWz0hEioQL6z12w&ust=1502458056405937)

As it cooled hours later, the newest glass vase sparkled defiantly, reflecting the rainbow toward its onlookers.

"Did Hiiragi-san request that you trade your goggles for other eyewear today as well?" Reiji asked casually. His eyes slid between the vase and his partner's mischievous grin.

"Yep, sunglasses! --Ahhhh, so she asked you that weird question too? Is that why you look different?"

"Partially..."

The CEO of LDS ended up purchasing newer glasses after Yuzu had left that were only a slightly darker red than his original pair.

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Yuuya shrugged. "I knew something was off... with you, not just Yuzu. Though maybe that's just her Instagram feed being too sparse for her this week with Masumi out of town."

"Hm. What about you--did she coax any changes out of you?"

The younger boy shook his head, gesturing to the vase. "Nah. Just made your gift take longer to finish."

Reiji eyed it appreciatively, but kept his amused mind on topic. "Should I purchase shades for us to satisfy this... sparseness in her social media life, or should we stay our course?"

"Well, _you_ already gave in a little bit, soooo I have a better idea."

Yuuya pulled Reiji closer, using his other still-gloved hand to pick up the vase with tongs and set it between them. Then he grabbed his selfie stick and lifted it, phone and all, so it was pointing down at them.

"Hey Siri, open Camera."

"What are you up to?" Reiji wondered, as Siri worked magic app-opening powers above their heads.

"Just throwing Yuzu a bone. Here, switch eyewear with me!"

"Yuuya, _I can't see without_ \--"

"I know, I know, you tell me every time I snatch them. But this is for a friend! And you get to wear my goggles, I know you've always wanted to."

Reiji hesitated, because yeah, he _had_ always secretly wanted to wear those star-patterned things...

"Only for a few minutes, yes?"

"Yep! C'mon, Reiji, do it for the Vine."

"I thought you said this would be for Yuzu's Couples Instagram."

" _Agh, you know what I mean!"_

 

_PING!_

Yuzu flipped off of her bed and rolled to get her phone off the dresser. "What is it now...?" she mumbled, before her eyes caught a set of photos Yuuya had just sent her.

_Whoa!_

He'd expertly caught the two of them sitting together and framing a glass vase, holding each other's shoulders and even kissing chastely in a few shots. The filters on these pictures were actually good too, for clearly being applied after a midair shot from an overpriced stick.

 _These are perfect, but something's weird..._ she thought, scrolling up and down to look and look again at all of the pictures, searching for what stood out in her mind. It took the fourth rotation for her to notice.

Yuuya and Reiji were wearing each other's eyewear.

 _Oh my god_.

No, sure enough, Yuuya's red eyes were outlined by red glasses, making them stand out sharply, and meanwhile the orange of his goggles completely distorted the violet of Reiji's eyes next to him. It was way too wacky for her, it was definitely meant to poke fun at her for bugging them to change things up earlier that day,  _and it was frigging adorable_.

They were so  _cute_ when they took her advice and did couple things!

Yuzu grinned from ear-to-ear, opening her favorite app.

"Hope you wanted this on Instagram with a billion filters, Yuuya, because it is  _so_ going there...."

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly request that someone write a story about glassblower!Yuuya or pilot!Yuuya, because otherwise what does he have a huge pair of goggles for?!


End file.
